Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites
|re-release date = |running time = 74 minutes |catalogue number = VC1292 KC1486 |rating = |image1 = |re-released by = VCI VCI and Kid's Club}}Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Central Video on 17th May 1993, and then it got re-released by VCI on 20th November 1995, and then it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description Down on the farm, Grandpa Stan is lending a helping hand. Join Grandpa Stan and his animal friends, watch and listen to traditional tales as well as a crop of stories. Filmed entirely on location in the West Country, Grandpa Stan's Three Little Pigs and Other Favourites offers many enthralling stories with songs, music and laughter created by comedian Stan Stennett, a man with more than 40 years experience of entertaining children. Includes: The Three Billy Goats Gruff The Hare & The Tortoise Buttercup Monkey Business The Three Little Pigs Jack & The Beanstalk A Shaggy Dog Story Episodes The Three Little Pigs Buttercup The Hare and the Tortoise Shaggy Dog Story Jack and the Beanstalk The Three Billy Goats Gruff Monkey Business Goofs The episodes at the back cover are out of order: * The Three Billy Goats Gruff is listed as the 1st episode. * The Hare and the Tortoise is listed as the 2nd episode. * Buttercup is listed as the 3rd episode. * Monkey Business is listed as the 4th episode. * The Three Little Pigs is listed as the 5th episode. * Jack and the Beanstalk is listed as the 6th episode. * A Shaggy Dog Story is listed as the 7th and final episode. Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * Start of Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (1992) Closing (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * End of Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (1992) * Closing Credits * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (VCI Rare 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Start of Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (1992) Closing (VCI Rare 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (1992) * Closing Credits * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Start of Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (1992) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (1992) * Closing Credits * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Gallery Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (UK VHS 1993) Back cover.png|Back cover Grandpa Stan's 3 Little Pigs and Other Favourites (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Central Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:Kid's Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers